The unavailability of inexpensive enriched calcium stable isotopes is a major impediment to the realization of calcium absorption measurements for clinical diagnoses. Preliminary experiments with laser photoionization of atomic calcium indicate that a two-photon resonance ionization pathway through the 3d5s1D intermediate state holds great promise for laser isotope separation of 48Ca from 40Ca. Recent rapid advances in solid state lasers indicate an excellent possibility for a moderate cost system capable of commercially viable throughput. An eventual prototype isotope enrichment system is envisioned that will evaluate the potential for separating 48Ca from the other feasibility steps leading to the assembly and testing a prototype enrichment system. Selected laser resonance ionization pathways will be investigated that were identified in earlier studies. The technical objectives of the project are: design, fabricate and evaluate a miniature highly collimated calcium atom beam source; evaluate the laser photoionization schemes proposed for calcium using the atom beam source and cw lasers; utilize the results of objectives 1-2 to evaluate the potential for a prototype calcium stable isotope enrichment system.